1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to applications and features related to a digital video-recording device (DVR). More particularly, the present invention is directed to a DVR having multiple processors.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional communications systems may include a receiver for receiving and processing transmitted waveforms. For example, in a satellite communications system, the receiver may include a small satellite dish connected by a cable to a set-top box (STB) or an integrated receiver-decoder (IRD), which are used as interchangeable terms in the art. The satellite dish is aimed toward the satellites, and the STB is connected to the user's television in a similar fashion to a conventional cable-TV decoder.
A micro-controller controls the overall operation of the STB, including the selection of parameters, the set-up and control of components, channel selection, viewer access to different programming packages, blocking certain channels, and many other functions. The compression and decompression of packetized video signals may be accomplished according to the Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standards and the compression and decompression of audio signals may be accomplished according to the Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standards, DOLBY DIGITAL (or AC-3) standards, DTS or other known standards. The conventional STB also typically includes video and audio decoders in order to decompress the received compressed video and audio. The STB may output video and audio data to a number of destinations, including audio and video decoders, ports, memories, and interface devices, such as a digital VHS (DVHS) interface. The STB may send the same audio and video data to different destinations.
More recently, due to the advances in digital technology and with a goal of creating greater personalized television for viewers, the STB has become embodied as part of a digital VCR (DVCR) and/or digital VHS (DVHS) receiver for example, in the continuing development of digital video recording devices used within the wireless television system described above. These devices incorporate a host of both traditional and powerful new features. For example, these features may include high quality digital A/V, the ability to pause/rewind live video and/or audio programs as they are broadcast, multi-speed fast forward and fast rewind, instant replay, slow motion and frame by frame advance. Additionally, the viewer may have access to, and have the ability to manipulate or develop an electronic program guide of listings.
Such digital video recording devices allow sports fans and movie buffs alike to have full control of live television programs and sporting events in full digital-quality. Viewers may also be able to create customized programming by searching for, and recording, programs that match their preferences by actor, director, keyword or any combination of content searches. Combined with the wide variety of program selections, viewers may find exactly what they are looking for and even create their own “TV channels” based on their favorite programming.
The electronic program guides generally are displayed as a menu on a screen of a TV for example. Operation of push buttons or keys of a remote control may display a series of menu screens having an array of cells corresponding to particular programming events, channels, TV programs, etc. The viewer may scroll through the cells to choose a particular program, pull up another sub menu to find out more information on a particular program, or pull up a sub menu with additional options.
These functions are controlled by a single processor or micro-controller, such as a CPU of a computer that is connected to a TV, DVCR or DVHS, or by a single microprocessor or micro-controller embedded within the DVCR or DVHS. However, the costs of modern microprocessors are now falling due in part by fast-moving advances in micro-technologies. Accordingly, it is fast becoming feasible to dedicate individual processors for specific tasks within a mass-marketed consumer product. In particular, a variety of functions performed by a digital STB might be well suited to distribution amongst a plurality of task-specific processors.